La sinceridad antes que el orgullo
by BlackHime13
Summary: Tsuna lleva 4 años saliendo con Hibari y Mukuro, pero se cansa de su comportamiento y decide mudarse. ¿Qué harán esos dos cuando se enteren? - 182769 con un poco D00 - Advertencia- Lemon


**La sinceridad antes que el orgullo.**

¡Ya estoy harto! Hoy, por fin, después de 4 años, me cansé. Decidí mudarme y no decirle a nadie dónde vivo. El porque? Eso os lo explicaré des del principio.

Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y tengo 19 años. Soy un universitario cualquiera, o eso me gustaría a mí. Por decisiones de mi estúpido padre, me eligieron el décimo jefe de una familia de la mafia y no cualquier familia, sino de la más importante de Italia, la familia Vongola. Bueno, volvamos a lo de antes, la razón por la que me quiero mudar es por culpa de Hibari y Mukuro, dos de mis guardianes y también, son algo así como mis ''novios''.

Siempre que se les antoja me lo hacen, sea donde sea, y luego me tratan tan fríamente como si no existiera. La verdad, ¡ ya estoy hasta las narices! Por eso me mudé y a la única persona a la que le dije dónde es a Kozato Enma, que está pasando por una pelea con su pareja y se vino a vivir conmigo una temporada.

-¡A-ay! Enma hazlo con más cuidado que duele...-dijo un castaño ojos miel, tumbado en un sofá.

-Pe-perdón...Tsuna, lo haré más despacio. Sólo relájate, ¿si?- le respondió un pelirrojo, situado sobre el castaño.

Un rato después, se sentó al lado del ojimiel y esté también se sentó.

-Gracias, Enma... me ayudó mucho que me curadas las heridas de la espalda.

-Oye Tsuna... ¿que te pasó? Tienes las muñecas y los tobillos hinchados y algunas heridas en la espalda y las piernas.-dijo el pelirrojo con preocupación en la voz.

-Eso... fueron los sádicos y pervertidos de Hibari y Mukuro.

-¿Debería preguntar como?

-Tres palabras: enfermería, vendas y nosotros.- respondió el castaño con desdén y un leve sonrojo.

-Vaya... lo aprovecharon bien.-dijo su amigo en un tono de burla, a lo que se ganó una mirada asesina por parte del ojimiel.

-Si...-suspiró- Por culpa de esos cabrones, no puedo estar de pie, sentado o tumbado.

-Ya se ve.¿Por eso te mudaste?

-Si... estoy harto de que me traten como a una puta. No soy su maldito juguete sexual.

-Pobrecito. Si es que a su lado Reborn parece inocente, te han tocado los peores.-le dijo con un poco de preocupación y comprensión.

-En realidad, no se quien es peor: ellos por hacerme esto o yo por dejarles hacerlo- respondió suspirando.

-Definitivamente, ellos. Tú siempre te resistes a sus perversiones.

-Ya pero siempre acabo cediendo.

-Eso es por que les quieres, en cambio ellos...

-Si, ya lo se. En cuatro años que llevamos juntos no me han dicho ni una sola vez que me quieren. Ne...-se hecha a llorar- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? Yo...les quiero. Realmente los amo pero...aún así...

-Tsuna...¿no llores si?-le dijo Enma abrazándolo- No es tu culpa.

-Eso ya lo sé pero aún así... es que no puedo más. Me mata que me traten así pero... al menos me hacían caso.-y seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Pero sabes que se acabó. Te mudaste y no les dijiste nada.

-Si... es verdad. Ya no se puede cambiar, simplemente seguiré con mi vida-dijo secándose las lágrima- Ne... Enma, me alegro que te quedes pero...¿que pasó con Dino-san?

-Es que...es un idiota. Se pasa todos los días peleando con Reborn, desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta sólo piensa en las ganas que tiene de entrenar con él y si no es con él es con Hibari-san, y no me hace el más mínimo caso. Encima de eso luego me reprocha que sea frío con él cuando le dan sus ataques repentinos de amor.- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Pero... ¿se lo has dicho?

-¿Cuándo? Sí no para por casa para nada. Así que me harté y por eso te pedí que me dejaras quedarme aquí.

-Ya veo...pero Enma, si tienes la oportunidad deberías arreglarlo.

-¿Eso no iría también por ti ? Pero bueno, por ahora ¿te hago algo de cenar?

\- Pensé que Dino-san se encargaba de eso.

-Eso no significa que no sepa. Además no quiero que lo hagas tú todo.-le dijo sonriendo.

-Vaya... gracias. Y sí que sabes manipularle.-dijo un poco en burla-¿Pero crees que podrá vivir sin ti? Dino-san no sabe hacer nada por su cuenta y sus hombres no estarán para cuidarlo siempre.

-En realidad... espero que no pueda para que venga a buscarme y demostrarme que me quiere. Aunque no creo que lo haga, pero por soñar no pasa nada- dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de tristeza en la voz.

-Bueno...quien sabe. Pero por ahora gracias por hacérmela- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa a la cual el pelirrojo le respondió con otra y le dijo:

-Claro.¿Qué quieres?

-No sé, lo que quieras está bien. Y esto...

-No pasa nada, te ayudaré a comer.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojado al tener que pasar por eso.

Mientras Enma y Tsuna hablaban, veis a Hibari, Dino y Mukuro en casa de la madre de Tsuna esperando poder encontrar a esos dos.

-¡Oye, Reborn! ¿Como que Tsuna-kun se mudó?-dijo Mukuro enojado.

-Si...Se llevó todas sus cosas y ni siquiera se despidió. Tampoco dijo a dónde se mudó.

-¿Pero porqué Tsunayoshi haría eso?-dijo Hibari que, extrañamente, mostraba un rostro de preocupación.

-Bueno...eso sea seguramente por vuestra culpa par de idiotas.-les recriminó el asesino.

-¿Cómo que culpa nuestra?-dijeron al unísono esos dos, como si fuesen los más inocentes del mundo.

-Exactamente, y no os hagáis los inocentes. Tratabais a Tsuna como a un esclavo y en cuatro años no habéis sido ni una vez amables con él. Además de que nunca le habéis dicho que le queréis.

-Bueno...eso es...-''verdad'' pensaron los dos a la vez.-Es cierto que nunca se lo dijimos, pero... nunca se quejó por eso, por otras cosas sí, pero de ese tema nunca dijo nada.-se defendió Mukuro.

-Eso es porque no pudo, solo veníais para hacérselo y luego os marchabais. Ni una vez habéis dormido con él.

-Bueno...siento interrumpir pero ¿no sabrás dónde esta Enma?-comentó Dino que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado.

El ex-arcobaleno suspiró y procedió a responder:

-Al parecer, Enma se ha ido a vivir con Tsuna.

-...- los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué os pasa?

-Nos estas diciendo que esos dos vivirán juntos y encima ¿preguntas?- le gritó el pelinegro.

-Kufufufufu...Eso no lo permitiremos- siguió el peliazul.

-Por supuesto que no- corroboró el rubio.

Reborn se los quedó mirando. No podía creer lo celosos que eran esos tres. Suspiró y decidió ayudarles (puesto que él es igual cuando se trata de su vaquita xD)

-Bien...supongo que Tsuna y Enma irán a la universidad mañana así que solo tenemos que esperar y seguirlos cuando se vayan.

Por otra parte los dos chicos seguían en su departamento tan tranquilos, sin saber lo que les depararía al día siguiente.

-Ne...Tsuna, la cena ya está lista- dijo el pelirrojo moviendo al castaño que se había dormido en el sofá.

-Mmm...Hai...- respondió el otro desperezándose un poco.

-Parece que te dormiste. Bueno dame las manos.-el castaño obedece y el pelirrojo, con un poco de esfuerzo, lo levanta y lo lleva hasta la silla de la mesa.

-Gracias Enma. -le sonríe- Vaya, esto está muy bueno-dice después de probar lo que había preparado su amigo. (Lo que cenen lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, que me da palo pensar *-*)

-De nada, y gracias también. La verdad es que es la primera vez que cocino para alguien y me ha gustado.

Los dos siguieron cenando y hablando y luego Enma se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza de Tsuna sobre sus piernas, mientras miraban la televisión.

-Ne...Tsuna ¿estás seguro de esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el castaño que no había entendido a lo que se refería.

-Me refiero a mudarte, a dejarme quedar aquí...¿estás seguro de esto?

-Yo... ya lo he decidido. No quiero depender de nadie, creo que soy capaz de vivir por mi cuenta y también... no quiero seguir siendo su esclavo. Quiero que se den cuenta que puedo vivir sin ellos.

-Bueno... si lo tienes tan claro está bien.-le dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.- Pero te ayudaré con las tareas de casa y con el alquiler. Solo falta conseguir un trabajo parcial.

-¡Hai! Si trabajamos juntos será más fácil-le dijo también sonriendo el castaño.- Por cierto Enma...

-¿Si?-preguntó el chico.

-¿Qué tanto te gusta mi cabello? Llevas un buen rato acariciándolo.

-¡Ah! Lo siento,no me había dado cuenta.

-No pasa nada me gusta.-le sonrió-se siente cálido, es como cuando me ponía enfermo y mi madre me mimaba así.-rió un poco al recordar lo protectora que era su madre.-Y también...¿cuando crees que se curaran las heridas?

-Supongo que mañana ya te podrás mover, pero seguirá doliéndote y no podrás cargar con peso.

-Sokka...-dice suspirando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitabas hacer algo?

-No es eso, es que...he soportado de todo y ni los entrenamientos de Reborn dolían tanto.

-Supongo que el dolor que sientes es más del corazón.

-eh... bueno...supongo que sí. ¿Tu que crees?

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre Hibari y Mukuro. ¿Por que me hicieron esto durante 4 años?

-No lo se la verdad, a esos dos no hay quien les entienda. Ni siquiera ellos mismos.-le dijo con un poco de gracia.

-Si es verdad.-le respondió el castaño, riéndose un poco ante el comentario.

-Bueno parece que estás mejor. ¿Nos vamos a dormir?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Si... estoy muy cansado.

Enma y Tsuna durmieron en la misma habitación por si, el segundo necesitaba algo.

Al día siguiente.

Tsuna consiguió levantarse a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo y se dirigió a la sala de estar(el piso era: al entrar había un pasillo que conducía a la sala de estar y comedor. A los lados del pasillo habían 4 habitaciones, dos a cada lado, 1 de ellas el baño. Al lado del comedor había una cocina no muy grande pero que tenía de todo, junto con una habitación a la derecha donde estaba el lavadero.)

Enma había hecho el desayuno y lo estaba poniendo sobre la mesa cuando vio a Tsuna.

-¿Tsuna? ¿Por dios que haces levantado?-le dijo ayudándolo a sentarse en la silla.

-Tranquilo, estoy mejor y además tengo que ir a la universidad.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos para ir? De seguro que nos buscarán allí.

-Sí pero no nos montarán una escena delante de todo el mundo. Solo los tenemos que ignorar y procurar que no nos pillen solos.

-Si es verdad. Bueno vamos a desayunar.

Los dos desayunaron tranquilamente, se vistieron y se dirigieron hacia la universidad. Al llegar allí, tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto los estaban esperando.

-¡JUUDAIME! ¿Está bien?-gritó el peliplateado al verle.

-Gokudera-kun, estoy bien no pasa nada.

-Yoh, Tsuna, Enma.-saludó el pelinegro una vez se acercó a ellos.

-Hola Yamamoto.-saludó el castaño una vez consiguió que su auto proclamada mano derecha se calmase.

-Hola, Yamamoto-san -dijo el pelirrojo.

Después todos se encaminaron hasta su aula, bajo la atenta mirada de un rubio, un pelinegro y un peliazul. Bueno y también Reborn que tenía curiosidad por cómo acabarían las cosas.

Mientras iban llegando, los dos chicos no pararon de atosigar a Enma y Tsuna con preguntas pero ellos no respondían así que se dieron por vencidos.

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad y por fin era hora de volver a casa. Tsuna estaba muy cansado y adolorido ya que las heridas no se habían ido del todo por lo que se apresuraron en volver al piso.

Mientras tanto, Reborn se había dado cuenta de las heridas de su Dame-alumno y no le hizo mucha gracia y, claro está, que ha Dino tampoco le gustó puesto que se había auto proclamado el hermano mayor del ojimiel.

-Una cosa...¿que demonios le pasó a Tsuna?-preguntó el ex-arcobaleno sin apartar la vista de los semes de su alumno.

-N-no se...¿que podrá haber sido?-respondió el peliazul como si con él no fuera la cosa.

-¡No mintáis! Ha sido cosa vuestra ¿verdad?-eso lo dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-Vale...puede que nos pasáramos la última vez-dijo con tono cansado el pelinegro.

-No me extraña que Tsuna se fuera.-dijo el rubio- Soportó muchas cosas de vuestra parte y supongo que ya no pudo más.

-Lo sentimos...-dijeron al unísono los dos.

Los dos chicos ya habían llegado a su apartamento y una vez entraron, el castaño se quitó la camiseta y se acostó en el sofá boca abajo, para que el pelirrojo procediera a cambiarle los vendajes y acabar de curarle las heridas. Poco después de que empezaran, alguien llamó al timbre pero como estaban ocupados simplemente dijeron que estaba abierto para que pasara quien fuera.

Desde la puerta, los 4 chicos oyeron que podían pasar así que sin pensárselo, abrieron la puerta y se encaminaron al salón. Una vez llegaron, no les hizo mucha gracia lo que vieron, puesto que el pelirrojo estaba sobre el castaño ,que no llevaba camisa alguna, tocando lo que, al parecer de Mukuro y Hibari solo podían tocar ellos. Enma se giró para ver quién había entrado y, bueno, se podría decir que no le hizo mucha gracia tampoco.

-Los que faltaban-se quejó en un susurro que solo Tsuna pudo oír. Éste se levantó y dirigió la mirada a los inquilinos pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Dino se abalanzó sobre Enma.

-¡ENMA! No vuelvas a dejarme solo-dijo casi llorando el rubio. A lo que el pelirrojo se sorprendió. No por la actitud infantil de este, sino por que solo habían pasado dos días.

-Pero si sólo han pasado dos días

-¿Y eso que más da? Sabes que no puedo estar sin ti.-dijo abrazándolo aún más fuerte. A lo que el menor rió un poco y miró a Tsuna que estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero exactamente por que crees que me fui? -preguntó el pelirrojo alejándose un poco del rubio. A éste le daba mucha vergüenza decirlo pero se armó de valor y lo soltó.

-Y-yo...realmente siento el haberme portado como un idiota y el no haberte hecho caso. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Y si vuelves te juro que te haré todo el caso del mundo y también...haré todas las tareas de la casa durante un mes.-ante ese comentario Enma y Tsuna no pudieron evitar reír y sorprender a los presentes.

-Pe-perdona...es que no me esperaba eso último-dijo el pelirrojo después de menguar su risa- pero me vale con la disculpa y el que me harás más caso- siguió hablando mientras se abrazaba al rubio.-Además...yo también te he echado de menos- dijo casi en un susurro pero que fue audible para su pareja, el cual lo besó muy efusivamente.

Un rato después, Dino se llevó a Enma para...(bueno, ya sabéis para que xD). Dejando solos a las tres personas que todavía tenían que reconciliarse y a Reborn, que estaba de cotilla. Bueno hasta que tanto Hibari como Mukuro lo echaron a patadas del piso.

Una vez el sujeta-velas se había ido, los mayores se sentaron en el sofá donde seguía su dulce niño sentado. Ante esta acción el castaño se apartó un poco de ellos y apartó la mirada cruzando sus brazos en un lindo puchero, al parecer de los mayores.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- pregunto el menor sin mirarlos todavía.

-Tsuna...podrías míranos-las palabras del pelinegro sonaron como una súplica más que a una pregunta.

-Por favor...-ahora el que suplicó fue el de ojos bicolor.

El castaño se lo pensó un poco pero al final giró la cabeza para verles cara a cara. Lo que le sorprendió ya que esos dos le miraban con unos ojos realmente tristes y doloridos.

-N-no...habéis respondido a mi pregunta-dijo el castaño agachando la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos-dijeron los dos mayores al unísono y ante esas palabras el ojimiel no pudo evitar empezar a llorar. Los mayores se asustaron al verlo y Hibari le abrazó, era un tierno gesto que sorprendió al castaño pero que también le encantó. Por otra parte, Mukuro le acarició el cabello una vez el pelinegro lo había soltado y también le acarició la mejilla secando unas cuantas lágrimas del menor. Una vez vieron que este se había calmado un poco(bueno, no se había calmado, más bien estaba shockeado ante las acciones tan dulces que habían hecho sus semes.) procedieron a decirle todo lo que sentían.

-Mira Tsuna...realmente sentimos el haber sido tan idiotas y fríos con la persona más linda del mundo-dijo el ojinegro. Vale, eso ya si que era muy raro, el que el temible ex-prefecto de Namimori fuese tan dulce, lo que hizo que el castaño llorara otra vez.

-Definitivamente, seremos mejores novios y te trataremos mejor. El pasar un solo día separados de ti nos mata.-ahora había sido el de ojos bicolor el que hablaba.

Como vieron que su dulce niño no respondía, siguieron hablando.

-Tsuna...-cogieron aire y...-¡TE AMAMOS!-dijeron al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo al menor.-Eres nuestra luz, nuestra vida, lo daríamos todo por ti y si te perdiésemos por nuestro estúpido orgullo, no nos lo perdonaríamos jamás.-el ojimiel al oír esas palabras, siguió llorando pero abrazó al pelinegro y le dio un pequeño beso, luego hizo lo mismo con el peliazul.

Estos se sorprendieron ante tal acto pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada ya que el castaño se puso a hablar.

-¿L-lo...decís...enserio?-dijo entrecortadamente a causa del llanto.

El ojinegro se acercó y lo volvió a abrazar:

-Pues claro que si. Sabes que nosotros nunca soltaríamos esas cursilerías sino fueses verdaderamente importante para nosotros.- el ojimiel rió ante esa frase y se separó un poco del pelinegro para dedicarles una sonrisa. La más linda de las sonrisas que habían visto en toda su vida, pensaron los dos a la vez.

-Definitivamente eres lo más lindo del mundo-dijo el peliazul abrazando al pequeño por detrás (por cierto siguen sentados en el sofá).

Luego de toda la charla, el castaño se quedó en los brazos de Mukuro mientras sonreía y Hibari le dio un lindo y tierno beso. Así se quedaron dormidos y cuando Tsuna despertó, seguía estando entre los brazos del ilusionista pero con Hibari en el regazo. Miró el reloj, eran casi las 11 de la noche y se dio cuenta de que no había cenado, así que, con mucho cuidado, se levantó sin despertar a esos dos y se dirigió a la cocina. Un rato después salió con una ensalada y un pequeño bocadillo, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar pero cuando volvió a la sala, esos dos se habían despertado y se miraban como si quisiesen matarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el castaño al verlos de esa manera.

-No es nada-dijo el peliazul dirigiéndole al menor una sonrisa.

-No me mintáis, que no soy idiota-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, logrando que los otros dos se le lanzaran encima.

-Bueno...estábamos discutiendo sobre quién lo haría primero.-comentó el pelinegro lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del menor.

-S-sois unos per-pervertidos- dijo el castaño que ya estaba más que sonrojado.

-No te enfades... es que llevamos tres días sin hacerlo-dijo el peliazul cargando a Tsuna al estilo princesa y llevándolo hasta la habitación.

Una vez allí, el peliazul dejó suavemente sobre la cama al castaño y el pelinegro aprovechó para ponerse en cuatro sobre el menor.

-Bien Tsuna...¿a quien prefieres primero?-le susurró el ojigris al oído del menor.

-Es verdad...esta vez queremos que elijas tú.- dijo con una sonrisa el ilusionista.

-Y-yo...no-no se...-respondió agachando la cabeza el menor, ocultando así sus preciosos ojos miel.

''Qué lindo'' pensaron los mayores.

-Ne...si no lo decides tú...¿que tal si lo hacemos los dos a la vez?-dijo con un tono de lujuria en la voz el peliazul. Aunque solo quería que el castaño se decidiera.

Ante esas palabras, el castaño se sonrojó tanto que realmente había superado el color de un tomate. No sabía qué responder, por que si elegía a uno el otro se enfadaría, pero sino lo hacía lo harían los dos y eso sí que no. Así que con mucha vergüenza, levantó un poco la cabeza y mirando al ojigris, le dio un dulce y tierno beso, que el mayor no se esperaba. Cuando reaccionó, se encargó de profundizar el beso. Primero lamió los labios del menor y luego los mordió un poco, provocando un pequeño gemido por parte del otro. Luego, le dio otro mordisco pidiéndole permiso al menor para meter su lengua, que fue rápidamente concedido por el pequeño. Una vez metió su lengua en esa cavidad que le encantaba, fue moviendola por todo el lugar, explorando cada centímetro de ese sitio y una vez encontró la lengua del menor, empezó una lucha entre ellas que, claramente, ganó el mayor. Se dedicó a morder, succionar y chupar cada parte de su boca mientras oía los gemidos ahogados de su dulce niño. Pero, todo beso tiene que acabar, ya que les hacía falta respirar. Una vez se separaron, el menor ladeó un poco la cabeza suspirando y intentando recuperar el aire.

-Oya, oya...parece que prefieres a ave-kun -dijo el peliazul un poco ofendido y excitado por la visión de aquel húmedo beso que se habían dado en sus narices.

-Es evidente que Tsunayoshi sabe quién es mejor.- respondió el pelinegro, que ya había recobrado el aire.

-N-no os peleéis- dijo muy avergonzado el castaño, haciendo que los mayores voltearan a verle. Como éste sabia que no le harían caso, se acercó un poco al ilusionista dándole un casto beso.- Por esta vez...¿no te enfades si?- dijo sonrojado mirando al de ojos bicolor muy tímidamente. A lo que el otro le respondió con otro tierno beso.

-Esta bien...pero sólo por esta vez. Ademas...me vas a entretener con tu linda boquita.-le susurró lo último en el oído.

El castaño se ruborizó y, no muy convencido, asintió levemente. En ese momento, Mukuro se sentó donde estaba el cabecero de la cama, tumbó a Tsuna colocándole la cara en su entrepierna y le pidió que lo desvistiera. Kyoya no se quedó quieto, se colocó detrás del castaño y fue acariciándole el cuerpo por debajo de la ropa. Le fue desvistiendo lentamente mientras el castaño le quitaba el pantalón al peliazul. Una vez lo retiró, vio la gran erección que el mayor tenía y, inconscientemente, tragó en seco y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la tela.

Un poco después, sacó el gran miembro y comenzó a lamerlo tímidamente, para después metérselo todo en la boca (bueno lo que le cabía por que, a su parecer, esos dos estaban demasiado bien dotados).

Mientras el castaño le daba placer oral al peliazul, el pelinegro ya le había sacado toda la ropa y estaba acariciando el miembro del menor.

-Ahh...Hib-ari...sahhn- gemía el castaño ante las caricias del mayor.

Este fue aumentando el ritmo de su mano, hasta que el ojimiel no pudo más y se corrió en la mano del mayor.

Una vez vio la semilla de su niño en su mano, la lamió para luego ensalivar tres de sus dedos y cuando creyó que ya estaban bien húmedos, fue metiendo uno.

Al principio al castaño le pareció molesto pero se acostumbró rápido. Luego notó un segundo dedo y ese le dolió un poco. El pelinegro se dio cuenta y comenzó a moverlos en forma de tijera y luego al meter el tercer dedo comenzó a simular embestidas.

Mientras el ojigris estaba a lo suyo, el peliazul disfrutaba mucho de la felación que le estaba dando su lindo castaño. A decir verdad, después de 4 años, el menor se había vuelto muy hábil en eso. En su momento vio como el pelinegro comenzaba a prepararlo y los gemidos ahogados del pequeño le estaban excitando de sobremanera.

Al poco tiempo, el ojigris comenzó a penetrar al castaño haciéndolo gemir, aunque el miembro del ilusionista ahogaba el gemido. Al principio no se movió, esperando a que el menor se acostumbrara a la intromisión. En poco tiempo, el castaño movió las caderas para avisar al mayor que ya se podía mover y, así lo hizo. Primero se movió lentamente, metiendo y sacando su miembro continuamente, luego las embestidas iban adquiriendo más rapidez haciendo que el pequeño gimiera casi sin atender al peliazul, al que, no le hizo mucha gracias así que, cogió con las dos manos la cabeza del castaño y le metió el miembro lo más profundo que pudo. Al mismo tiempo fue moviendo las caderas para penetrarlo con mayor fuerza y, en un momento dado, llegó hasta la garganta del ojimiel. Hibari por su parte, también lo embestía salvajemente dándole en un punto en el cual el chico tocaba el cielo.

-Mmm...ahhh...AHHH!- el castaño no paraba de gemir ante las penetraciones, tanto oral como anal. En ese momento, solo sentía un enorme placer, además de como le llegaban lo más profundo posible. En un momento dado, sintió como el pelinegro le cogía su hombría comenzando a masturbarlo, haciendo que su sensación de placer fuera inexplicable.

-Mmm... maáss...síii...mmmhhhh...ahhhh!. Hibari...-san...Muku..ro- el castaño ya no pudo más y se corrió en la mano del mayor (otra vez). El peliazul también se corrió pero en la boca del pequeño el cual, se tragó todo el semen sin dudarlo. Por último, el pelinegro al notar la estrechez de Tsuna, con un par de embestidas más se corrió dentro de este.

-Tsuna...definitivamente...acostarnos contigo es lo más placentero del mundo-dijo el peliazul besando al castaño. Era un beso feroz y lujurioso.

-Si...realmente me encanta lo estrecho que eres. A pesar de que lo hacemos tan seguido.- comentó el otro al oído del pequeño.

...unos pervertidos...-respondió entrecortadamente el menor sonrojándose al instante.

-Bueno...pero aún así nos quieres.-contestó con superioridad el ojigris.

El castaño sonrió ante ese comentario, algo que hizo los otros dos reaccionaran al instante. Tumbándolo otra vez en la cama y intercambiando posiciones.

-Bien...-dijo el ilusionista-Ahora me toca a mí hacértelo.

-¿E-ehhh?-al castaño no le dio tiempo ni de replicar ya que esos dos ya habían empezado a manosearle por todas partes otra vez.

Cuando el castaño despertó, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Además de que se sorprendió y le enojó al no ver a su lado a esos dos. A duras penas se levantó y consiguió ponerse una de las camisas de Hibari, que le iba bastante grande, y luego se dirigió al salón a comer algo. Lo que no esperaba ver allí eran un montón de cajas junto con los otros dos sentados tan tranquilamente en la mesa.

Al verle, Hibari se levantó, se acercó a él y lo acompañó a la mesa hasta hacer que se sentara sobre sus piernas. Luego le dio un casto y tierno beso.

-Buenos días Tsunayoshi.-le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos días Tsuna-kun -le dijo también el peliazul, acercándose para darle otro beso.

-Bu-buenos días...-dijo sonrojado- E-etto... ¿y esas cajas?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Son nuestras. Decidimos mudarnos contigo.-respondió tan tranquilo el ojigris, haciendo que el ojimiel se atragantara con una tostada que le había dado el peliazul.

-Venga, no te enfades...- le dijo con una sonrisa el ilusionista- Desde ahora te haremos más caso.

Al castaño le hizo feliz el saber que lo tratarían mejor, pero no pensó en que al vivir juntos, esos dos podrían hacerle lo que quisiesen las 24 horas del día. Cosa que lamentará nuestro dulce castaño ya que esos dos ya estaban preparando sus perversiones para esa misma noche. Bueno con la visión tan sexy del castaño con esa camisa incluso, puede que no lleguen a esperarse ni a que acabe de comer.

Por cierto, ese día tanto Hibari como Mukuro, aprendieron que lo importante en una relación es la sinceridad y que, a veces, el orgullo no siempre es bueno.

Fin.


End file.
